Chasing A Rainbow
by CSIMel
Summary: He simply squeezed her hand and winked. “Let’s go.” [Tate fluff]


**Chasing a Rainbow**

**Disclaimerage: I own absolutely nothing. **

**A/N: Some Tate fluff for the masses. Dedicated to kap0w because she is generally awesome. **

* * *

Kate pushed back her wet hair, glancing up at the sky. It had been drizzling for the last hour and while it wasn't great for their crime scene, it was more irritating than destructive. It meant they had to work quicker, snapping photos of anything and everything that might be relevant to the case. It meant rushing to collect evidence before the inevitable downpour.

Kate sighed as she attempted to sketch the crime scene. Her drawings were blotchy and the lead was smudging.

She hated these outdoor crime scenes, even if it wasn't raining. It was days like these that she wished she was still in the Secret Service.

Or a lawyer.

"Kate, Tony, I want you to finish up here and meet us back at headquarters when you're done. McGee and I are heading back with Ducky." Gibbs ordered, already making his way towards the ME van.

"Got it boss!" Tony yelled.

Once his head slapping superior was a safe distance away, Tony let out a long groan.

"You know who should be doing this?"

"Not me," Kate grumbled.

"Probie."

"Definitely," Kate nodded in agreement.

"Instead, we're the ones out here searching for non-existent evidence," Tony complained.

"Never have truer words been spoken," Kate agreed, wiping the water off her face with her already soaked sleeve.

"At least it's dying down," Tony commented.

It was. Instead, it was only softly spitting and the clouds were beginning to part.

"Oh, look, Tony, a rainbow," Kate pointed.

The sun broke through the clouds; a bright rainbow forming in the sky.

"It's beautiful," Kate mumbled to no one in particular.

"It sure is, Katie," Tony agreed. He grabbed her hand.

Kate stared at him in confusion. He grinned and she caught a gleam of something in his eyes.

"What?" She asked, suspicious.

He simply squeezed her hand and winked.

"Let's go."

He took off at a run, dragging her behind him. With the firm hold he had on her, she had no choice but to run with him.

"What the hell are you doing, DiNozzo?" Kate screamed, trying not to lose her footing.

"We're chasing a rainbow!" Tony yelled back.

"What?"

"Didn't you ever try to run to the end of a rainbow when you were a kid? You know, to find the pot of gold?" Tony asked, running at an even pace.

"No!" Kate yelled, "And I'm don't plan on starting now!"

She shrieked as she slid down a muddy embankment, tightening her grip on Tony's hand.

"Tony!"

He dragged her through the wet and muddy woods, manoeuvring through trees and jumping over fallen logs. They reached a clearing and he stopped.

She crashed into him, knocking the both of them to the ground.

"Ow," Kate panted, pulling herself into a sitting position.

Tony sat up and grinned.

"That was fun."

Kate punched him in the arm.

"I. Hate. You." She wheezed, punching him with each word.

"Lighten up, Katie," Tony chuckled, standing and wiping the mud off his pants. He offered his hand to Kate.

"No way," Kate folded her arms across her chest, "this is the part where you offer me your hand and once I'm part way off the ground, you let go. I am so not falling for that – I had three older brothers, for crying out loud –"

"Kate," Tony cut her off, "just shut up and trust me."

She glared at him and took his hand. He pulled her up, quicker than she expected, resulting in her wrapping her arms around his neck for balance.

"Whoa," She breathed, their faces millimetres apart.

"Look around," he whispered.

She broke his gaze and took in her surroundings. They were standing in a field covered in wild flowers that glistened with raindrops. The sun made the colours brighter and the rainbow was bigger and more beautiful than before.

It was magical.

"It's perfect," Kate marvelled, eyes wide with amazement, "but you didn't find the end of the rainbow."

She grinned at him, her tone slightly teasing.

"You never do, Katie," he brushed her hair behind her ears affectionately, "but I found something better."

"Wha-"

He kissed her, his arms tightening around her waist. It was a kiss that was soft and delicate, yet passionate and completely Tony. She could taste a million different emotions in the kiss and he held her with such tenderness and compassion that she didn't know Tony DiNozzo was capable of.

She felt heavy drops falling on her head and looked up.

"Sun shower," she mumbled against his lips, pulling him in for another kiss. He pulled her closer and sighed happily, raking her hands through his hair.

It was perfect, it was magical, it was unbelievably…

_wrong._

Yet so right.

All she could do was hold on.

* * *

End. 

**A/N: Review. You know you want to :P**


End file.
